Acecho
by Mitraxxi
Summary: GARO. Rei Suzumura sale a la caza del asesino de sus seres queridos.


**Fanfic basado en los episodios 6 y 14.**

El dia en que Rei Suzumura partió de la casa de su padre, ignorando si alguna vez volvería a ella, lo hizo sin mirar atrás. No soportaba recrearse en la tristeza de recordar lo que allí dejaba. Sin embargo ahora, sentado en una silla que apenas aguantaba su peso y que había encontrado en la licorería abandonada que le servía como improvisada base de operaciones, a penas podía evitar que la nostalgia, y el rostro dulce de una delicada muchacha, se instalaran en su corazón.

"No!" Se levantó bruscamente y la caída de la silla reberberó en el silencio. Ahora que ya había decidido darse a conocer a su adversario no podía permitir que sentimiento alguno, aparte de la venganza, entrara en su mente. Era como cortejar al desastre, si lo que se decía de Garo era cierto.

Partió hacia la casa de su enemigo, se agazapó entre los matorrades y los árboles que la rodeaban. Vació su mente de todo lo que no fuera la puerta de la entrada que tenía que vigilar: sólo así pasaría desapercibido a la aguda percepción de una joya-guía. Lo vio salir poco después y lo siguió a distancia prudencial para no delatarse. Ese abrigo blanco que llevaba, como de luto, debía ser una sutil advertencia a posibles oponentes humanos como él, porque hasta donde él sabía, la cultura de los horrores tenía un simbolismo distinto.

El tal Koga Saejima –ese era el nombre del actual Garo, según el registro de Caballeros Makai que había en casa de su padre– procedió con rapidez y eficacia a la cacería de demonios entre las tumbas de un cementerio de extranjeros. Rei sacó de su bolsillo una hoja letal que traía consigo y la contempló casi con cariño. Ella sería su mensajera; este recuerdo de tiempos más violentos en que los Caballeros Makai luchaban entre sí. Había encontrado una caja llena de ellas en un escondrijo en casa de su padre, casi enterrada en polvo. La lanzó y escapó, casi simultáneamente.

Volvió para esconderse otra vez en los alrededores de su casa y lo esperó. Aún tardó un rato en llegar, y cuando lo hizo sacó un segundo dardo letal, pero algo en su aspecto lo detuvo. Vacilaba ligeramente al andar, y su respiración parecía forzada. Entonces advirtió que llevaba una mano vendada. !La pequeña hoja había dado en el blanco, después de todo! Ésto se ponía interesante.

Al cabo de poco volvió a salir, fresco como si nada hubiera sucedido. Desconcertante. Dejó que tomara ventaja antes de volver a seguirlo, pero entonces vio salir a la chica y cambió de idea.

En los días que llevaba vigilando la casa la había visto ir y venir en una bicicleta roja. No podía ser la hermana de Garo porque sabía, por haberlo leído en el registro, que era hijo único. Si vivía en su misma casa debía ser su novia. Bien.

Se apresuró a seguirla, ella tampoco iba muy segura sobre la bicicleta. Al final se bajó, y poco le faltó a Rei para soltar una carcajada. !Estaba como una cuba! !En pleno día! Quizá había discutido con su amado. Pero dejó las conjeturas para otro momento: un par de tíos de esos a los que no dejarías salir con tu hermana la estaban molestando. Y como el "hermano" había partido con un rumbo muy distinto, le ofrecía una oportunidad en bandeja. Los muy estúpidos creían que podrian llevársela sin más, pero él, el bueno de la película, haría su aparición, salvaría a la chica y recogería su premio.

Deshacerse de ellos y de los que vinieron en su ayuda fue un juego de niños. Huyeron despavoridos, los muy cobardes, sólo se atreven con los más débiles; ésto era lo que le daba más coraje de este tipo de gente. Y se giró para obtener su recompensa.

La chica, que era muy guapa, se había mantenido a distancia, y se mostró muy prudente cuando él se le acercó.

–-¿Qué tal si te vienes conmigo en lugar de con esos pringados? –-No era una presentación muy decente, reconoció, pero había que representar un papel.

Entonces vio al peculiar anillo. Así que ese Koga Saejima era un tipo celoso y quería mantenerla localizable en todo momento. Indigno uso para una herramienta hecha con propósitos mucho más nobles. Estaba empezando a sentir auténtica aversión por Koga.

Rei rodeó a la chica atrayéndola hacia sí y le cogío la mano. ¿Qué hombre celoso soportaría ésto?

–-Interesante anillo. Aunque me parece demasiado vulgar para tus dedos.

Intentó quitárselo, pero ella se soltó y protestó.

–-Perdona, perdona! –-siguió jugando él-–. Tienes una vocecita muy mona. Seguro que tú eres igual de dulce.

Él advirtió, no sin cierto placer, que ella empezaba a creer que escapar no iba a ser cosa fácil. Dio otra vuelta a la tuerca.

–-Aunque cuando gritas, me gustas mucho más.

Ahora estaba asustada. Rei decidió aflojar ligeramente la presión, más que nada para evitar escenas públicas engorrosas.

–-La próxima vez que nos veamos tenemos que salir juntos, pero por la noche será mejor. En más de un sentido.

Y se marchó. Esperaba que ella le fuese con la historia a Koga y que éste viniera a por él. Volvió a aposentarse en los alrededores de su casa y a vigilar la puerta.

Sílver, su colgante-guía, lo despertó de su siesta cuando hubo algún movimiento. Era ya bien entrada la noche, y Koga salía, quizá de caza, o bien estaba preocupado porque ella no había llegado. Rei se inquietó un poco, a ver si le habría pasado algo a ella, a fin de cuentas estaba borracha cuando él la dejó, y si le sumaba el susto que le había dado... los accidentes de bicicleta no suelen ser muy graves, pero... No le deseaba ningún mal a ella, sólo había querido tocarle –con fuerza– un punto sensible al Garo de turno. El sabía por experiencia propia lo muy sensible que ese punto podía llegar a ser. Se esforzó en encerrar en su corazón el recuerdo de Shizuka, que otra vez intentaba salir a la superficie. !A la mierda con la chica si le pasa algo! !También Shizuka era inocente, pero Garo no tuvo piedad de ella!

Siguió a la carrera a su enemigo, que ya le sacaba mucha ventaja, ¿por qué le habría entrado tanta prisa de repente? Lo supo al cabo de poco. Sin duda, el anillo que ella llevaba, hecho del metal de las joyas-guía, lo habría alertado de la proximidad del horror que la atacaba. Koga le cubrió la retirada y arremetió contra el bicho, disfrazado de mujer despampanante. Rei se divirtió con las técnicas defensivas del horror, extremadamente sensuales, y hasta disfrutó cuando lanzó contra el caballero un ataque coordinado compuesto por un montón de tremendas lápidas sepulcrales. Imaginativo, el bicho. Cuando su odiado colega se deshizo de las lápidas, Rei decidió que había llegado el momento.

Una nueva hoja letal atravesó el aire. La espada de Koga cambió rauda su objetivo para conjurar la amenaza. Rei salió de su escondite, seguro, desafiante.

–-¿Eres tu? –-La chica llebava un uniforme como de camarera.

Estas dos palabras fueron recibidas por Koga con no poca sorpresa. Al parecer ella no le había dicho nada de su anterior encuentro. Lástima. Quizá la relación de este par no era lo que él había supuesto.

–-Ya te dije que saldríamos de noche –-le recordó Rei.

Sacó sus espadas gemelas y se lanzó contra el horror, bajo la mirada de su colega, tan pasmado que no lo siguió de inmediato.

–-¿Quien eres tú?

–-Soy igual que tú –-señaló Rei.

–-¿Eres un caballero Makai? –-intervino la chica.

–¿Fuiste tú quien lanzó la hoja letal?

Ignorándolos a ambos, Rei acometió por segunda vez al monstruo, ahora acompañado de Koga. El golpe de la espada de éste fue interceptado por una de las espadas de Rei lo cual, por supuesto, no le sentó muy bien, y los ánimos se fueron exaltando. Así que cuando, durante el combate de ambos contra el demonio –el cual ya había abandonado toda pretensión de humanidad– ése cogió la hoja letal que había quedado olvidada en el suelo y se la lanzó a Koga; éste la desvió hacia Rei para devolverle el favor.

Que Garo escogiera ese momento para transformarse en el Caballero de Oro, sólo añadió leña al fuego de la venganza que prendía en el corazón de Rei. Esa silueta era tan, tan parecida a la del asesino de Shizuka que de buena gana se hubiera lanzado directamente contra él. Y la espada, había dicho Sílver en esa ocasión, tenía un emblema muy parecido al de Garo. Y ahí estaba Garo, con todo su esplendor. No lo atacó sólo porque Sílver le recordó que tan sólo habían venido a observar. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que no había un cien por cien de posibilidades que fuera él el culpable de los asesinatos que había venido a vengar, que lo que debía hacer primero era averiguar la verdad. ¿Sería este hombre el devorador de horrores de que Sílver había hablado en aquella ocasión? Parecía bastante normal, y durante el tiempo en que le había observado, no le había visto hacer ningú "picnic" después de su caza, pero las apariencias engañan. Ya bastante difícil era aceptar la existencia de caballeros Makai que comiesen horrores; sin embargo, Sílver insistía en que no era un caso único.

–-Tienes razón –-repuso.-– No puedo salir con una chica si apesto a sudor.

Se apartó del combate y observó con frialdad a Garo acabar con el demonio. Cuando la desdichada mujer que había sido poseída también murió, volvió a acercarse.

–-Me llamo Rei Suzumura; también se me conoce como Zero.

No importaba que Rei hubiese adoptado su nuevo nombre de caballero hacía a penas tres meses: se burló de Koga por no conocerlo, y ni se molestó en decirle que antes se llamaba Guinga.

–-Si no sabes quien soy, tampoco sabrás cuál es mi objetivo.-– Extendió un brazo y atrajo hacia sí a la muchacha. Su adversario, exteriormente sereno, cerró los puños. Éste aguantaba mejor de lo que él esperaba.-– Es posible que la quiera a ella.

Un leve espasmo, que sacudió el cuerpo y el rostro de su enemigo, le indicó que había dado en el blanco. Rei acabó su representación besándole los dedos de la mano a ella y encajó con tranquila dignidad la bofetada que le dio. Dio la espalda a la pareja, y se alejó, satisfecho.

Su desafío estaba lanzado. He aquí un caballero Makai consciente de ser acechado, pero que no sabría si, cómo y cuándo, sería atacado por sorpresa. Invadido su territorio. Entorpecido su trabajo. Atormentada su chica.


End file.
